All Of Your Tears
by InuYaShAz N HeErOz GrLz
Summary: When tears of sorrow and betrayal fall down the face of Ayane, some hurtful things are said and done. But to who, she really isn't sure.


All Of Your Tears  
  
Summary: When tears of sorrow and betrayal fall down the face of Ayane, some hurtful things are said and done. But to who, she really isn't sure. Chapter One  
  
Confessions  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
Kasumi stood helplessly pinned against the stonewall, struggling to free herself from Ryu's grip. His green eyes were locked with her brown ones but he kept his grip on her. Kasumi shut her eyes tightly, not knowing what else to do. Ryu's grip was the only thing keeping Kasumi from falling. She tried to rip herself from his grasp, but before she could, Ryu's lips latched onto hers.  
  
After a moment, Ryu pulled away and Kasumi was thrown on to the floor. Kasumi looked up, trying to catch her breath, and realized Ryu's expression was no longer filled with confusion, but with hatred.  
  
"You tried to kill her, didn't you?" Ryu asked, in his usual tone of voice.  
  
Confusion crossed Kasumi's features, "What are you talking about? I-I would never..."  
  
"I asked a straight question. I expect a straight answer." he droned, his tone more intense as he hesitated a moment before stretching out his hand to help Kasumi up.  
  
Kasumi declined and stood up on her own, "I-I love you...why would I want to hurt you?" Kasumi looked up in time to catch a blush cross Ryu's face.  
  
"Because sometimes, love hurts..."  
  
"Not all the time!" Kasumi interrupted, "So why won't you believe me."  
  
"I don't even know anymore, Kasumi."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I just want you gone."  
  
~+~End Flashback~+~  
  
'I just want you gone...'  
  
Kasumi was still dazed from that night. She just couldn't shake those words off. She hadn't seen him all weekend. Kasumi quickly snapped out of her thoughts upon noticing that Hayate was behind her.  
  
"Why did you lie to him?" Hayate asked.  
  
"Because some things are better left unsaid. What do you want?"  
  
"He's my best friend. Imagine if I were to lie to him. What would be the consequences?" He droned, his face showing not an ounce of expression.  
  
"It's none of your business, just leave me alone, Hayate." Kasumi said, turning her back to him.  
  
When she turned back, he was gone."  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Hayabusa walked silently, looking for something to preoccupy his mind, when he noticed Ayane. He ran up to her, noticing tears streaming down her face and realizing something was wrong.  
  
"How are things going?" Ayane asked, humor tinting her voice, trying to make herself seem okay.  
  
"Appearantly, not very well for you..." he was cut short as Ayane's form collapsed into his arms, "Are you okay, Ayane?"  
  
"No, not really..." This time when she spoke, a bluch crossed Hayabusa's features.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ayane asked, taking notice of his slight blush, but before he could reply, Ayane slipped into unconciousness. Not knowing what else to do, he picked her up, being sure not to jostle her too much, and took her to his dojo.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
When Ayane awoke, she noticed that she wasn't lying in her bed, but a strangely familiar one. She knew Ryu wasn't the type to just leave someone, but before she could look around, she was pushed back onto the bed. Looking up, her eyes locked with Hayabusa's.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked, fear tiniting his voice.  
  
"Fine, really." she insisted as Hayabusa pushed some of her hair behind her ear. She felt that in some way, for the past week, that Hayabusa had been fliting with her. 'But that can't be true. He loves Kasumi...right?'  
  
"Are you hungry or something?" he asked, standing up.  
  
Before Ayane could reply, her stomach growled loudly, making her blush even more.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." he laughed, walking out of the room, leaving Ayane to herself.  
  
'He really is flirting with me.' she thought, hardly taking notice of Hayabusa's presence, 'I can't believe this...wait...I thought he didn't like me...now I'm confused...'  
  
"Uhm, can I get some tea?" Ayane asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure, I guess." he smiled as he stood up and left the room.  
  
While he was out of the room, Ayane decided to take a look around. She ravaged through some old papers and letters written to Kasumi until she noticed a letter with her name on.  
  
'What?! A letter...to me?! Now I know he really likes me.' Ayane thought, opening the letter.  
  
Dear Ayane,  
  
I don't want to look into your eyes,  
You'll just decieve me with your eyes.  
  
I don't want to let you into my heart,  
You'll just tear it all apart.  
  
I don't want to look at your smile,  
You'll just make me cry after a while.  
  
I don't want to say I love you,  
You'll just laugh and call me a fool.  
  
I don't want to give you any part of me,  
Please just leave and let me be.  
  
Love,  
Ryu  
  
A look of disbelief crossed Ayane's features. She heard Hayabusa's footsteps and she quickly placed the letters back and slammed the drawer closed.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"Uhm...I think I should go, I mean, my father doesn't know I'm here and..."  
  
"I already told Hayate to inform your father that you are spending the night." he explained.  
  
'Spending the night?!He must really want me! But...I-I can't do this, I can't.'  
  
"What's this?" Hayabusa asked, picking up the letter off of the floor, "Oh!" he said, crumbling the letter up, "You must've read it, huh?"  
  
"No, really, I have to go Ryu. I have to-"  
  
"It's okay," he interrupted, blushing, "I was going to give it to you, but I thought you'd laugh at me."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
First chapter...review please!  
  
Later days  
  
The authors 


End file.
